


Because you're totally unbiased

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened after the meeting with the new Head of the New York Institute and the representatives of the Downwolders.





	Because you're totally unbiased

**Author's Note:**

> My "what happened" is back. I just watched 2x14 just last night and every time I see Magnus doing that chest bump, it still made me laugh so hard. And that part where no one believed Jace was in bookclub---hilarious. That episode was filled with heartache but more humorous compared to last episode.

The rest of the Downwolders left once the meeting with the new head of the Institute ended. Alec saw the head of the New York vampire clan left after speaking with his sister then he saw how Izzy looked  _devastated_  after that. He also caught a glimpse of Sebastian speaking with Raphael earlier and it didn't take him a split second to understand that whatever Sebastian said to the vampire was entirely related to his sister. Regardless, Izzy's love life was her own business. She knew his opinion about those two men. Actually, Izzy knew his opinion on her relationship as a whole. Alec decided to back away from that.

Besides, he had his own relationship drama to solve.

Remembering that, Alec turned his head towards the meeting hall. He went out ahead of the rest of the downworlders after their meeting as his second agenda for that night was to know who helped Luke earlier. It was bothering to be honest. Someone had an access to their security, who could also get hold of the downworlders who held grudge to Valentine. What he said earlier was true, they needed to move Valentine out of the Institute or else, murder attempts will happen every minute under his nose. He didn't care about Valentine or about the Institute. What he cared were the people inside. They might get hurt. His family. His mother, Isabelle, Max, Jace---hell, even Clary. No, he wouldn't risk the people he loved just to please the Clave. Valentine needed to go. He'd throw him to Idris. Clave should worry about him.

Alec saw Magnus talking to Luke. Both men were huddled together, hushed words were exchanged and since no one was at the meeting hall, Alec caught some of them such as  _Valentine_ and  _revenge._ Alec cleared his throat to make his presence known. Luke was the first to stand straight and looked at him. Magnus, on the other hand, looked down and played with one of his many rings. Alec almost looked down himself. He could tell even from afar that Magnus was avoiding his eyes.

_The formality had ended._

Luke looked at them both before clearing his throat. "Well, it was nice having this meeting Alec." He offered his hand and Alec grasped it. Luke stared at the Shadowhunter. "Thank you." He said, clearly expressing more than what he didn't say. Alec nodded in agreement and allowed the werewolf to pass.

Once the door closed, Magnus raised his eyes and stared at Alec. The warlock's eyes were soft and smiling. "Congratulations on your first meeting with the downworlders. I, myself, was impressed." He started.

Alec blushed at the compliment. The smaller man was expressive from the start that he'd be supporting Alec all the way. Just like what Merliorn said earlier, it wasn't the first time that the head of the Institute attempted to be civil with the downworlders but Alec was serious when he said that he'd do everything in his power to change that. It might take long, longer than necessary since the Clave had been doubtful on his capabilities because of their prejudice, but he'd do his best.

He slowly approached Magnus. The warlock's eyes twinkled in response as he made an attempt to approach. Alec raised his hand to stop him. "Magnus...I...I wanna say sorry for what I said earlier. It-it was...wrong."

Alec was bothered after the call earlier with Magnus ended. The words replayed in his head while his mother was talking to him and they sounded wrong in his head. He shouldn't have asked Magnus of that. He asked Magnus too much already and Alec was starting to realize how selfish those request were. They were...always about him. Always  _I_ , never  _we._ And guilt was slowly knocking on his consciousness, no matter how many times he convinced himself that his boyfriend would understand. Magnus lived longer, Magnus experienced more, Magnus knew better.

But like what he said before, relationships take effort.

Magnus smiled upon hearing those words. He could see the doubt and hesitation in Alec's eyes. The young Shadowhunter was scared and he couldn't blame him. Since his body-switched with Valentine, they never had the luxury to talk. To just be with each other. Now that Alec became the head of the New York Institute, it won't be surprising if their limited time became much more limited. 

He extended his hand and touched Alec's. "It's okay. I understand---"

"No Magnus. You shouldn't always be understanding. I...I mean, it's okay not to be understanding---"

"Alexander...I am older than you. I had been to bad relationships before. And what he have now is not even bad!" Magnus smiled tenderly. "We are all new to this. We are testing the waters..." he closed the distance between them. "we are still working what's good for us." He hovered his lips over Alec's. "We cannot have sunshine and rainbows everyday Alexander."

Alec could feel his breathing quickened. His lips tingled from the anticipation of the kiss. "Magnus...I...I wanted this relationship to be right."

Magnus stared at his eyes and Alec almost groaned in response. The man was so tantalizing. The warmth of the warlock's body made his head spin. Since the time he his boyfriend earlier, the professionalism he worked had to practice flew off the window. He knew that it won't take long for him to lose his patience.

"Our relationship is right. We will continue making it right."

"I---I just wanted you to know that I love you." Alec insisted. This nagging feeling at the back of his mind to let Magnus know that he was sorry, that he wanted to Magnus not to regret choosing him, that Alexander Lightwood was right for Magnus Bane.

"Why Mr. Lightwood, I love you too." Magnus playfully smiled, moving his head away to stare at the taller man. He heard Alec clucked his tongue and the next thing he knew, Alec's large hand grasped his head and pulled him forward.

If someone on the other side of the room tried to open the door, they wouldn't know. Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparks erupted from it. Alec didn't hear the soft click of the lock as he was too busy running his tongue inside Magnus' mouth. It won't hurt anyone anyway, so why bother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm losing ideas, really. I could feel that this story was forced. I'd probably edit this if it didn't sit well to me. Oh well, enjoy!


End file.
